


Flare Up

by rottencivet



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Conflict, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Police, daniel is just here to help tho, house fire, kevin is going crazy i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottencivet/pseuds/rottencivet
Summary: Prompt: "Hi, you’ve reached Daniel Condren. I’m not available at the moment, but please leave a message so I can call you back later!”*Beep*“Hey! Dan! I know it’s like, the middle of the night and I’m like three hours away, but I... may... have done... something, can you please pick me up? Um, yeah, that’s all, thanks.” Kevin quickly hung up his phone with a sigh as he looked back up at the burning building before him.
Relationships: Daniel Condren & Kevin O’Reilly, Daniel Condren/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: Kevin-Day2020





	Flare Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_stupidhours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_stupidhours/gifts).



“Hi, you’ve reached Daniel Condren. I’m not available at the moment, but please leave a message so I can call you back later!” 

Beep.

“Hey! Dan! I know it’s like, the middle of the night and I’m like three hours away, but I... may... have done... something, can you please pick me up? Um, yeah, that’s all, thanks.” Kevin quickly hung up his phone with a sigh as he looked back up at the burning building before him.

He didn’t even think of the consequence, what Daniel would say or do. He needed him now or never. The said building on fire was Kevin’s house, the house he grew up in and raised his younger sister in after his mother had tragically passed. Luckily, his sister was at her grandma’s but Kevin nearly became a victim to this maniacal fire. He was quite a clumsy guy, he thought he’d try something cool and set alcohol on fire like they do in fancy bars. As you can tell, that obviously went wrong.

Kevin checked his phone once more, searching through his older notifications in worry that Daniel wasn’t awake to come help him. Some emails, a text message from his distant dad and a game telling him that his lives were restocked. No sign of the man he longed for as he shook.

Waiting a little longer, the mother of the family next door came out her front door, certainly shocked when she witnessed the blaze that engulfed her neighbour’s house. “Hey Mrs. Tobre.” Kevin whimpered. She screamed in response, running back into her home and slamming the door. Maybe he wasn’t such a good neighbour.

He looked through his phone again, nothing, again, nothing, again, nothing. He threw the phone against the concrete road as a burst of rage gushed through his body, jumping on it just to rub it in more. He’ll need a new one. Kevin wasn’t usually like this, he was a nerdy guy with a weak heart for his curly-haired companion, never had a fit of anger in his life. He darted around looking for a light source within his neighbourhood and the flames drew higher.

A car like a shot came to a stop near enough to his house, fury in his path. “Kevin, what the fuck?” His voice rang in Kevin’s ears as he coughed.

Kevin, on the other hand, found himself staring into space. Completely blank. He knew Daniel was gonna be like this when he got here but he can’t bring himself to accept it. Once he got here, Kevin had realised what he had done. His house was on fire, his computer was gone, his microphone, his clothes, all the money he spent on the junk he held dearly.

Daniel’s ring, Daniel’s ring. Those two words began to race… Race…

“Kevin! Are you even listening to me? Do you know what you’re doing?” His strained voice began to sink back into reality and Kevin snapped out of it. He looked up, locked eyes with his partner and began to sob.

“I know Daniel, I can’t believe it…” 

At this point, nothing would be recoverable from his house. Nothing, not even the safe he kept in his closet. All Kevin could do was cry and think.

“Everything is gone, Daniel, everything. I don’t understand what made me react like that, I’m- I’m just barely holding on to sanity at this point.” He coughed when he looked at the house once more. A man approached them both.

A police officer, a young police officer but one nonetheless. His coat was lightly burned on the right shoulder and arm, implying he was rather really close or in the fire for a short while. He wore a confused face as he flipped through his notebook. He must have been investigating.

“From your cries, I’m assuming you are the owner of this household?” The man’s tone was stern. Kevin wasn’t even paying attention to him but was staring into the blaze, watching firefighters and his neighbours try their hardest to extinguish the fire. Even if it was just an inch of it gone, it would have been progress, less risk. 

“Please sir, investigate somewhere else.” Daniel suddenly uttered to the officer and he scurried away.

“Kevin, please look at me.” That gentle voice, it rang again in his ears as he lifted his head. Kevin really did care for his reaction, he was delusional to his own feelings. As he sucked up to the situation, his heart suddenly flooded. The fear, sympathy and disappointment Daniel must be feeling is immeasurable.

The eye contact was sharp, like blades digging into his head and looking for the answers. Why did you react this way? Why did it take you so long to realise what you have done to your future? You have strained yourself, eliminated any opportunities until you find a solution. He’ll need a new computer for sure.

Daniel pressed his lips against Kevin’s, gently rubbing his thumb on the sleeve of his shirt as a way to comfort him and he received a squeeze on his waist back. He swore that for a second, the flames, the people and the lights disappeared. Just an empty space, just the duo.


End file.
